The Fox and the Comet
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: AU SI. At the age of 5 Naruto gets a brother who arrives in Hidden Leaf. Who seems to know everything and everyone and has amazing powers. Is this a good thing?
1. A Comet Crashes

Greeting and Salutations everyone and welcome to my first Naruto story. This one is an SI starting from the very start. Well the first part is before the story even starts. I call this The Fox and the Comet.  
There will be crossover elements when it comes to techniques.

Standard disclaimers apply

And now Let the Magic begin.

* * *

After being hit by a power surge while watching TV I ended up in a very strange forest.

"Guess watching the tube during storm is so not a good idea." I told myself as I dusted myself off It was then I saw that I shrunk.

"Vega Omega! I look like I'm 6 years old!" I said after looking at a nearby pond. I dreaded the thought of going through school again it took a lot of will on my part to get through high school with a B+ Average. Using my wit, I figured I Should go on a walkabout and see if I can find anything that might be of help. Least the clothes I was wearing shrank with me.

It wasn't till an hour later that I decided to rest by a tree. After looking at it, I saw a strange branch the protruded from what seemed like a hole in the tree.

"This must work like a lever or something." I said as I pulled it down. It was then a secret door opened up.

"hello..." I said, and Not knowing what might happen I went inside. I walked down a hallway for a few minutes until I came across an area that kind of looked like a temple of some kind. It did look a nice place to live.

"Maybe I can set up a bed..." I said to myself and then I noticed some kind of pictures on the wall to my right, The kind that tells a story. I started to look at them to figure it out. From what I could tell they told of a great evil bringing fear throughout the world. The evil would've won if not for a brave hero that had the power of the 10 Elements of Nature: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Ice, Metal, Wood, Darkness and Light. The small writing on the frescos read 'This hero always wore blue and also had the power of hypersonic speed, thus he was known aside from his birth name as the Blue Comet' This guy looked to me as a human Sonic the Hedgehog. It was then that I saw that he worked with animals in one fresco. But it was the one that always stood by his side that catches my eye the most. A fox with 9 tails.

"Crashing Comets! Kyuubi!" I said. It was then I had a pretty good idea on where I landed, somewhere in the Naruto world.  
As I looked at the pictures again I saw that the Blue Comet figured that his powers will one day be needed again, so on his deathbed he asked some of his animal friends to seal his powers and place them in this chamber, which can only be claimed by 1 who is pure of heart.

Even though I made a few mishaps here and there it felt like me in a nutshell. I always like to make new friends. I had a soft spot for animals. And I knew deep down, I had a drive to fight for Justice. Being American born, I read up on its history, one of the subjects I got my best grades at. At times I would dream of fighting alongside those who fight to preserve it's way of life. The events that befall 9/11 are the times that hit me the hardest. Joining the Armed Forces wasn't much of a goal for me because I didn't want my Dad to worry about me and I always was too lazy.

But here I have a chance to be a fighter for justice. So after looking at the pictures again on how to get the power I got down on 1 knee and spoke an oath.

"This world is an uncertain plane filled with danger. Weak oppressed by the strong, and honor undermined by the pursuit of power. But as I came before you, I vow to oppose these powerful forces and dedicate myself to Truth, Honor and freedom. If you deem me worthy, I shall be the next Blue Comet and pick up what was left off." it was then that 10 posts appeared which opened up to show 10 sagelike gosts that stepped foreward.

"We have searched your heart, and found it to be the purest we have ever seen in 300 years. I the Mystic of Earth grant you my power." said the ghost wearing a brown robe as he shot a brown ray into me.

"I the Mystic of Fire grant you my power." said the ghost in a red robe as he shot a red ray into me.

"I the Mystic of Wind grant you my power." said the ghost in a sky blue robe as he shot his ray into me.

"I the Mystic of Water grant you my power." said the ghost in a dark blue robe as he shot his ray into me. one by one the Mystics granted me their powers and a small blue comet spun around me after that covering me in it's flames. When they died down I was dressed in a midnight blue jumpsuit with dark red sandal boots.

"Arise young warrior." said the Fire Mystic. I stood up and looked myself over.

"Wow! This outfit is so Macro!" I said as I did a quick spin to test it out. "And it's so cozy!"

"Yes, and its quite strong. As a matter of fact as you grow in size it will grow with you." said the ghost in a silver robe.

"Metal Mystic, don't bore him with details." said the Fire Mystic.

"We also have some gear for you to use on your quest." said the ghost in a light blue robe.

"Leave it to the Ice Mystic to keep his cool." said the Water Mystic.

"This sword once you channel your powers through it, can make an amazing weapon."(describe the sword) said the Ice Mystic as he handed it to me as well as it's sheath which can be strapped on my back.

"I can handle a sword pretty good. I had a toy one that I used to play with from time to time." I said.

"swing it wrong and you'll lose a leg..." the Ice Mystic mumbled

"Yes, well keep in mind that this is no toy." said the ghost in the yellow robe who is the Thunder Mystic as he handed me a small staff.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That is for the vessel of Kyuubi to use." came the answer.

"And you should know that the village he lives in has a law, whenever there is 1 of 2 members left in a clan that are male,  
he or they can have more then 1 wife in order to rebuild the clan." said the ghost in a green robe.

"I thought we wasn't going to bore him with details Wood Mystic." said the Fire Mystic.

"Need to explain this next part of the gear. Give these sai daggers to the girl who is your first love." said the Wood Mystic. A certain pink haired girl with an extra big forehead and a second spirit living inside her was then in my daydreams.

"Well have a go at that, I think this one's a bit of a romantic!" said the ghost in a purple robe.

"You think Darkness Mystic?" asked the Earth Mystic before clearing his throat to snap me out of it.

"Oops! Sorry about that, I never had a girlfriend before and I always dreamed of having one." I said as a blush appeared.

"Well you don't have to dream anymore my young friend." said the ghost in a white robe. "It only takes effort"

"The Light Mystic is a bit of a romantic as well." joked the Wind Mystic.

"Anyway, I know you love music so I made these for you." said the Water Mystic as he handed me a flute and a guitar shaped medallion.

"I do, but I'm not very good." I said.

"Your powers can allow you to be an expert. Try a tune on the flute." said the Light Mystic. I did just that and soon, a beautiful melody was playing throughout the forest as my fingers seemed to play the flute themselves.

"Touch your medallion and you'll see something that's sure to get a charge out of you." said the Thunder Mystic. I did and soon I was holding a red arrow designed guitar which became a medallion again when I touched the very top of it.

"And these you can give to those you claim as friends so you can always find them where ever they are." said the Earth Mystic as he gave me a small box full of medallions. My dream of starting a band just jumped over a new hill.

"And these gauntlets can give you and the container some extra punch." said the Wind Mystic as he give me the two sets.

"And once you channel you powers into this toy house through the flutes music, it can turn into a suitable place to live." said the Fire Mystic as he handed it to me.

"Follow us" The fire Mystic said, I was then led to a chamber with animals made of stone. A bald eagle, 2 ferrets, and a cheetah. They channeled their powers to them and the stone changed to flesh and fur or feathers in the eagles case "These animals will also help you on you quest. Your powers will allow you to see through their eyes as they through yours. As well as knowing each other's thoughts." said the Wood Mystic.

'This so reminds me of the Beastmaster.' I thought.

"The Time has come for you to begin your quest. This portal will take you to the Hidden Leaf Village. Where the container resides." said the Earth Mystic as the portal appeared. "return here any time you need help, and you will in controling your powers"

"Okay, Thank you so much for trusting me. I promise to make you proud." I said with a bow.

"recite these word on this scroll to call us, which also has the how-to-things on some techniques you might find useful." said the Wind Mystic as he handed it to me.

"Would the Shadow Clone Jutsu be in there?" I asked.

"Why Yes. It is." came the answer.

"Thanks. That can come in real handy." I said. After putting the ferrets, which I name Tom and Jerry into a pouch on my belt I went into the portal with the eagle which I named Scout flying overhead and the cheetah I named Sonic by my side.

After walking out we were at a bridge at the village. While walking I tested myself to see how well I can use chakra.

I held out my hand and focused and the a small fire of chakra appeared in my hand, not only that but I saw 2 marks on the back of my hands. The comic strip of The Ghost came into my head then. I stood for a bit to think things over when I heard:

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Looking ahead I saw a small mob chasing a young boy with yellow hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. I don't need to think twice on who that was so I decided to leap into action.

Making a huge leap I placed myself between him and the mob.

"You fellas like picking on small boys? That's low. It looks like I've wondered into a village of bullies." I said with a growl.

"Look kid this is nothing you should be concerned about, so stop cutting us off from that freak!" said the mob leader.

"Calling little kids freaks? You keep pressing me and you'll end up in the hospital!" I warned.

"Fine! You side with the freak, you'll get the same treatment!" the leader said throwing a punch at me which I blocked.

"How?"

"_seriously, how?"_ I thought, I didn't stagger on the fact any more

"I'll give you 1 chance to tell him you're sorry and be on your way. If not I'll take you down hard!" I sneered.

"GET HIM BOYS!" shouted the leader. I sighed and blocked The first attack that was thrown at me, then kid got on my side and threw a punch in my lower ribs, I dropped to one knee, then the leader kneed me in the chest and i fell back but out of some sort of muscle memory I hopped to my feet

I sent a kick straight into the leaders gut and he dropped to one knee and bent over

The guy to the left of the leader threw a punch and collided it with my cheek, twisting my head to the side, but i managed to keep my footing, before shoving his arm away and punching him twice, my strikes were a bit sloppy and a wild but they made their mark and the guy dropped down

The leader and two others stepped forward

"Last chance to give up!" I said but they started to charge. "Baka's..." I said and I pulled out the sword the Ice Mystic had handed me earlier, and took one massive swing at them and the leader out of fear dropped to his ass and JUST before being rend asunder, a horizontal line pf blood appeared across his forehead, and him and the other turned tail and ran

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL!" the boy I saved shouted as he ran up to me. I smirked and used my right thumb to brush some bangs off my forehead.

"No big, I just can't stand bullies. They make me so sick that I get a bellyache the size of the Grand Canyon." I said making the boy laugh. On my way I made a name for myself, 1 that's close enough to my birth name which also suits my new life. "The name's Ryu, what's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Naruto. You're new to the village aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yep. Mind telling me who's in charge around here?" I asked.

"That would be the Hokage. Would you like to show me where he works at?" asked Naruto.

"Please and Thank you." I said. Naruto then started to walk to the Hokage Tower with me in tow.

"It's not just that mob you stopped, it most of the whole village that seems to hate me and I don't know why." said Naruto.  
It was then I placed my 2 index fingers on each side of my head. "What ya doing?"

"From time to time I have visions. Sometimes I see into the past, most of the time I see the future. And I just had a major flash from the past about you that everyone that's old knows about." I said. It wasn't true but I've enough of the show to know that much.

"Then how come they won't tell me?" asked Naruto.

"The law states that no one in this village tells you. But since I just got here I can give you the 411." I said before telling the story.

"WHAT? THAT'S WHY I'M TREATED LIKE DIRT?" yelled Naruto as soon as the story was over.

"Some people are shallow. The whole village should be seeing you as a hero! but do they? No. They're a bunch of lowdown, no good fraidy cats!" I spat in disgust.

"Well once I become Hokage, they'll have to respect me!" said Naruto.

"Would you like a brother?" I asked.

"How come? Don't you have a family?" asked Naruto.

"Well no. My parents died last year by some evil guy who seems to be able to control all kinds of snakes. Since then I've been on my own. Going from town to town to see which one has just the right vibe, And I've been getting some major good vibes around here. Then I figured why stop there? Why not get a brother? You seem like a fun guy that fits the bill." I said before Naruto glomped me.

"OH I WOULD BE SO HONORED TO BE YOUR BROTHER!" he shouted. I grinned at his antics and returned the hug.

"Done deal. Shall we go to the tower?" I asked.

At the tower I had him enter and knock on the Hokage's office door

"Come in" Sarutobi called from the other side, and he walked in

I let Naruto get his state off his chest at the Hokage and having him explain himself before I made my presence known; appearing in the door way. The 3rd Hokage saw my marks and gasped.

'A new Blue Comet has been chosen.' he thought. "Naruto, will you please wait outside for a while? I would like to talk with this newcomer alone." I assured Naruto that it'll be alright and showed him out. He then looked at me with kind, caring eyes which will do anything to defend the Village.

"Is this going to be a staring contest?" I asked to break the quiet.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I'm just surprised to see a new Blue Comet after all these years." said the Hokage.

"Well I'm just surprised that there was a legend like that. So not the drama." I said.

"You speak in a strange way. No matter. So you want to be a member of this village?' the Hokage asked.

"Yep. as Naruto's brother." I said.

"You seem to know a lot about him and this village. I guess that's a part of your powers. I will get the needed paperwork ready. Will that be all?' the Hokage asked.

"A few things: 1, permission for me and Naruto to move to a bigger place. I can make 1. 2, a slight raise in our allowances to furnish it. 3, you wait a year for me and Naruto to get in the Academy. I have some things to teach him first. 4. have these Jonin come over the first of each month for dinner." I placed some name cards on the table before making my last demand "And 5, you come visit us on the weekends."

"I'm sure I can take care of some of that." the Hokage said with a sweat drop. An hour later I came out of the office with the paperwork I needed.

"Well, it's official now bro." I said before Naruto glomped me.

"Come on! I'll show you our place!" he said.

"If you don't mind Naruto, I have a much bigger home in mind." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I just need the perfect place to set it. Come on." I said as we left the building and started to look around

"How about here?" asked Naruto after 4 hours of walking. I placed my fingers in a box-like pattern and looked at it and checked out the area surrounding it. The whole place screamed paradise to me.

"This'll do just great." I said as I placed the toy house in the center of the lot.

"That's our house?" asked Naruto as sheet music appeared.

"First lesson Naruto: All good things come to those who wait." I told him as I read the sheet music, which I find strange that I can understand it. In my golden years I never was able to, and music was another one of my best subjects in school.  
The top part read the music was to be played by a flute from 20 feet away.

After dragging Naruto to a good spot and having him hold the sheet music I got out my flute and started playing. The whole village heard the sweet music and followed it to where it came from. As the music went on the toy house began to grow note for note. When I was done the house was fully grown. 'Handy Manny, eat your heart out.' I thought as I put away my flute in time to hear a loud cheer. I looked to see the many villagers gathered to hear me play. 1 of my dreams is to be in the spotlight so I took a few bows. "Thank you, thank you very much." I said.

"Are you new in town?" 1 villager asked.

"Why is it that's the first thing that someone who comes across someone that he/she never seen before? That's redneck talk"  
I shot back.

"What's a redneck?" another villager asked.

"If your dog eats ice cream and leaves a mess all over the house, you might be a redneck! If you had to carry a diner all the way to Alaska, you might be a redneck! If your pancakes have mustard instead of syrup, you might be a redneck. If you pick on a little boy who had something happen to him that he had no control over, YOU MIGHT BE A REDNECK I HATE!" I shouted that last part so I can get the attention of everyone of the older members of the village. "Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryu Uzumaki, adopted brother to Naruto. And I'm telling you all right now that your mistreating stops right now! Anyone who keeps doing so will end up like them!" I pointed to the mob I had beaten earlier that had each member in a cast before going on.

"Now, I can be your best friend, or I could be your worst enemy. I promise to dedicate my life to defending this village and all who live in it. Any bullies who picks on weak kids, I will pay him or her back tenfold. Anyone who wants to be a friend,  
please step foreword now." the second I said those words, the whole village stepped foreword. "Thank you, now as you may have just seen, I made this new house and I need a least 20 people to help move Naruto's stuff to this place. Any takers"  
I asked. The whole village raised their hands. I slapped my forehead and picked 20 people myself. "Take them away bro." I said.

"You got it Ryu." said Naruto as he led the workers to his old home. I went inside after I dismissed my fan club. Which is an impressive feat on my first day.

I was about to take a nap when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I went to open it.

"Hi there." said a certain pink haired girl who I didn't need to think twice on who it is. "My name's Sakura. My mother made this stew for you to welcome you to the village." I quickly blushed.

"Uh, thanks. care to come in for a spell? It's gonna take a while till Naruto comes back with his things and I could sure use some company." I said. Sakura nodded and came inside. It took me a bit to get my act together, But I did and joined her in the living room.

"Quite a place you got here." said Sakura.

"I'll take your word for it. Haven't really had a chance to look around." I said sitting down.

"How come?" asked Sakura.

"Well I'm waiting for Naruto to come back so we can take a walkabout around it together." I told her.

"What's a walkabout?" asked Sakura.

"Term from out of the village. It means going out, and seeing new things." I explained as I saw her ribbon.  
'She must have already met Ino.' I thought when there was another knock on the door. Getting up again,  
I open and saw Ino.

"Hi, my name is Ino. My mother made this for you to welcome you to our village." she said handing me a picnic basket.

"Gee thanks a lot. You want to come in for a spell? I always like meeting new friends." I said blushing. Ino nodded and went inside. 2 girls I like in this world in the same house with me? If Tenten came in here too I might just faint! The door knocked again and sure enough, there she was so I fainted.

Sonic appeared and licked me in the face to wake me up scaring the girls. "he's tame around friends it's okay" I said and Tenten came inside with the soda she brought.

A while later I heard the door knock yet again and found it to be Hinata and Neji. I let them in as well as the food they brought.

The door knocked again making me think that this place is starting to turn into 1 great knock-knock joke. I opened it to see a girl whom I knew to be Mrs. Uchiha from the picture I saw at the Hokage tower. She introduced herself and her 4 daughters before handing me some cookies. They couldn't stay because they had to go home with the stuff they brought from the store and start their dinner. I nodded to them and they left.

I then got a mental image of the 5 small scrolls the Thunder Mystic slipped into my left gantlet that in time of dire need, they'll be summoned to another point; away from danger.

Thinking quickly I threw the scrolls onto their backs which disappeared on contact. I smirked to myself that I made at least another change in the series. This way Sasuke won't be alone when his brother kills the clan and with luck, maybe 1 of his sisters can take Hinata's spot in the team she was assigned to in the first place and be on Naruto's team. 1 can only hope.

Just then I saw Naruto come back with the workers and all his stuff.

"I'm home!" said Naruto.

"And about time too. I've been waiting!" I said tapping my right foot.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Naruto.

"Aside from a small handful of guests coming up? Nope, not a thing." I shot back showing the workers in. Once inside the tour started. We saw the house had at least 20 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a laundry room, a swimming pool, a dojo, a great kitchen and dinning room, and a room with a still that reminded me of the ones I've seen in Dukes of Hazzard. With the still I've found a formula for root beer that only I can read cause it's in my native handwriting. Soon our guests had to go home. I Told them they can come back anytime before they left. I knew I need to put my brain into turbo to make sure Neji won't be stuck up.

"Did you pick a room?" I asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that one over there." said Naruto.

"Then stand back and hang on. Cause once I kick into hyper drive, it's gonna be extreme!.,... hopefully" I said before I zoomed to and from the room carrying Naruto's stuff.

Within seconds the room was ready.

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL! CAN YOU TEACH ME?" shouted Naruto.

"Woah Amp Down Bro!" I said claming him down. _"I barely know how to do it"_ I thought _"_First off, what you just seen is a talent that has been bestowed upon me. second, is that all you that you want to learn? Jutsu's?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, isn't that all there is to it?" asked Naruto. I slapped my forehead again.

"No it isn't. You intend to be Hokage one day right?" I asked before seeing a nod. "The Hokage is the leader of this village.  
A true leader must be able to know everything around him, or her, which ever the case may be. A true leader must also be able to know what's the best kind of action to take in an emergency. And a true leader must be able to have good manners or else,  
war can break out. Right now, you have none of these skills. So with that in mind, we're waiting a year to go into the Academy so you AND me can be ready for that." I stopped a bit to see Naruto's pout before I played my trump card. "There will be a test at the end of each month. And each answer you get right can earn you a bowl of ramen. So the more questions you get right, the more ramen you can get." with that I braced myself for the whole thing to click into Naruto's brain. ... it wasn't long.

"I CAN EARN RAMEN? YOU GOT A DEAL!" the force of Naruto's shout sent me flying to a room we'd missed, a library that didn't have any books yet. It was a lucky thing I didn't hit any bookcases when I hit a wall. "Ryu! Are you alright?" Naruto asked after peeling me from the wall.

"If you had a brother with a voice so loud that when he shouts, that voice can throw you down a hall. You might be a redneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeck!" I said in a dizzy state before passing

I awoke two hours later in a daze

After that I got an idea, and after gather the proper things, went outside carrying 2 acorns, a watering can, and some wood to the back yard. I then dug 2 holes apart from each other and planted the acorns in them. After covering them with dirt, I made sure they were far enough away from each other before pouring water.

"It takes trees a long time to grow. Let's see if I can cut down the time." I said as I pulled out the scrolls and opened one looking for anything of use, nothing in that one... Thought I'll have to go back later

The I opened another scroll and after a minute found what I was looking for, after twenty minutes of quickly studying it, I formed the needed hand signs "Wood Style: PLANT EXPAND!" I said and planted my hand down

Soon two small trees appeared. I turned to the sky and whistled, seconds later Scout was circling above me and I said "You can pick a tree to make your nest now."

Scout picked a tree and started to gather things he needs to make a nest. But I wasn't done yet. Using my super speed, I made a 'Cheetah house' for Sonic.

"Well, this area's done for now. one more thing to do before I can call it a day." With that I zoomed off to buy a bed for my bedroom and zoomed back to set it up.

Not long after was it night and under a full moon I saw a glow from the sheet music I used to set up the house. Looking at it I saw an arrow that pointed to the other side.

When I flipped it over I saw more music notes. The Top of the sheet said it can be used to tame Kyuubi. With that I grabbed it as well as my flute and snuck to Naruto's room. Lucky thing he has been tossing and turning so the covers were off of him and part of his PJ top was up enough so I can see the cursed seal, and it was glowing badly. With that in mind I set up the sheet music under the moonlight so I can read it, sat down as close as I can to Naruto and started playing. With each note the wild glow started to go down and when I was done, the glow was a soft blue color.

"Well, that's one way to tame a fox" I said before I tucked Naruto back in and went back to my room.

* * *

That's that for my debut here, and it was the longest part I ever did. Don't forget to review. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	2. The First Milestones

Well here I am again. After the last mishap I revised the whole thing and split it into 2 parts with some help. Now here's the next part of the Fox and the Comet.

Same disclaimers apply.

.And now Let the Magic Begin.

* * *

As the days pass, I watched Naruto's mind grow with each book I brought for the library. Which meant his favorite ramen stand got a lot of visits from us but I was clever, I used the root beer I made to pay for it. I also made a sword with a feather for a blade. 

Naruto once asked me why I made it and I told him it was to tickle any girl I'm mad at cause I don't like to hit girls unless I'm sparring with them.

When the time came for us to get in the Academy I gave him one of my spare medallions, it had a flute shape. Using some free time I managed to pull I helped Hinata get over her shyness.

One day when I was 8 years old I found Sakura crying by a tree at the Academy while I was cleaning out a storeroom for extra credit. I was done anyway so I sat by her and asked "Something I can help y'all with Cool Cat?" upon hearing the nickname I gave her long ago, Sakura's head shot up to face me.

"I just found out Ino has a crush on the same guy I do!" she sobbed I sighed on the inside as I saw that coming.

"Let me guess, Sasuke?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" asked Sakura.

"Well, the word's out on the street that he has a fan club almost as big as mine. And as you know, I have good ears" I said.

"Yeah but why did Ino had to do this to me?" asked Sakura before sobbing again.

"Wish I had an answer for that. Sometimes the Great Circle of Life turns in many ways. You just have to follow the wind, and trust it'll lead you to the right path." I said before getting out one of my spare medallions, this one was in the shape of a keyboard. "I only give things like this to those that are close to me." With that, I placed it around Sakura's neck.  
"Now whenever you feel down in the dumps, just have a look at it so you can remember this talk." I added before she glomped me which caused me to blush.

5 days after that during 1 of my root beer deliveries I saw Ino picking petals off a flower playing the old 'He loves me, he loves me not' routine so I set my case down and walked to her. "You keep that up Mind Rose, and you may put your family flower shop on the bankrupt list." I joked. Ino tensed up, but claimed down after hearing the nickname I gave her. "You shouldn't talk that way to a girl in love." she said. "You? In love? With whom? Sasuke?" I asked. Ino turned to me and started to ask "How did you--?" I cut her off. "Like I always tell Naruto: With a keen eye for detail, one truth will prevail. I've seen the looks both you and Sakura have been giving him and I can tell you; going to him is like an inmate of a really scary prison trying to brake back in." Ino glared at me. "Why should it be any concern of yours?" she asked. "I don't want to see the friendship of two girls I care deeply about be broken up like a puzzle. In my travels I've seen friendships come and go. To break up a friendship over a crush is as dumb as a dog trying to write a book. \Besides, he's not your type. A good thing to look for in a mate is someone who's funny, skilled, knows how to cook, and is always there for you." I said. Ino blinked for a bit. "You've given me a lot to think about." she said.

I got out a violin shaped medallion. "I only give these to those I'm really close to. And now you're one of them." I said putting it around her neck. Ino then glomped me making me blush… again  
One day during lunch at the academy, I was sitting out side on the swing as I pulled out my flute, I finished my lunch so I figured why not play a little tune?

I put the instrument to my lips and began to play a slow melody that resonated through the tree's around me

Some of the students turned their head towards me as the music flowed out of the flute, other just continued what they were doing, I was playing until it was time to get back inside for more learning.

Day in and day out for a few years until we were 11. when I'm not helping my brother, I would work on perfecting my own skills and work with my powers. Whenever I was out I always lend a hand to those who would need it. Sometimes at dawn I would take a run around the village to see if there's trouble. In one of those runs I saw a bushy browed kid taking a jog. I didn't need to think twice on who that was. "Salutations." I greeted him.

"At last! Someone who is youthful enough to know how important it is to run everyday!" said the boy.

"Well excuse me for running a new road Mac." I said.

"My name is not Mac, it is Rock Lee. I graduated from the Academy last week." the boy said pointing to his headband.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Ryu Uzumaki. I'm still in the Academy but from time to time I do some extra credit work to get days off, like today." I said shaking his hand which is a hard thing to do while running.

"I was running to train with my team, My sensei is the greatest ninja that ever lived!" said Lee.

"Well, I have nothing better to do for a while. Mind if I watch?" I asked.

"My sensei would love to meet you!" said Lee before telling me where they was training at. "Let's race there!"

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Do not worry. I will go easy on you. On the count of 3, we put in more speed." I rolled my eyes, this slowmo had no idea what he started. "1, 2, 3!"

"Have it your way, Juice and Jam Time!" I cried as I overshot him to the training area while leaving behind a trail of fire.  
I ran so fast I made a sonic boom and when I got to the area, I saw Neji and Tenten looking around to se what made that. So I decided to greet them as I do all my pals. "Hello my friends! My friends hello!"

"RYU!" squealed Tenten as she ran to hug me. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Klaw Kitty." I said as I hugged her back making Neji snicker a bit from the nickname I gave her long ago.

"Well well. How the heck are you?" asked Neji as he came up to me.

"Neji, I am cookin'" I said as we power slammed. Gai then came running up.

"Ryu Uzumaki? I thought from that sonic boom the Lee had surpassed the speed he made last time and be here!" said Gai.

"Nope. He challenged me to a race to here and I overshot him." I said as I check my watch. "He should be here right about now." Sure enough, Lee was climbing the hill panting all the way.

"Kudos to you Ryu. Your amazing speed is a true example of the power of youth!"

"I've been telling you that for years! I would have lost my father if it wasn't for him." said Neji making me elbow him,  
knowing how much those 2 carry on.

"Oh what a touching story! I shall keep training to be a true hero like Ryu! If not I shall punch the bag 1000 times! If not I shall do 200 pushups etc etc!" cried Lee.

"Oh Lee! Your youthful spirit is truly the backbone of this team!" cried Gai.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"I feel like I'm watching a bad soap opera!" I said.

"Well, there goes training. They'll be like this all day." said Neji.

"Which means I better not hang around. You 2 are invited to my place for dinner to celebrate your freedom from the Academy. And I won't take no for an answer." I said before looking at the crying and hugging duo one more time. "UGH! UP OVER AND GONE"  
With that, I zoomed away. Days later at the Academy the class Naruto and I were in, which was led by Iruka-sensei had us transform into a double of him. I did mine no sweat but I knew this was the day Naruto would show off with his Sexy no Jutsu.  
So once I was done I sat down and waited for the fun to start. I wasn't disappointed. 2 days later I was called to the Hokage Tower. You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I asked.

"Yes Ryu. I've been going over you Academy Records and your grades alongside the extra credit work you've been doing, has led me to arrange a special final exam just for you." said the Hokage.

"I'm flattered." I said.

"It starts as soon as we get you to the arena, where you have to last 5 mintutes against a Jonin that we picked for this test." said the Hokage. I had a strange feeling as I entered the arena.

"So, who am I facing?" I asked.

"Me! At last I can see you're youthful spirit firsthand!" said Gai appearing. I sweatdropped at this. Then I recalled how skilled he is so I knew I had to take him down fast so he won't use any of his inner gates.

"I was saving this for the normal exam but I'll use this first. PERFECT CLONE JUTSU!" With that I made 5 clones of myself, which dashed at the Taijutsu expert.  
Gai grinned and back flipped avoiding a strike from two different clones, before raising up and spin kicking a third one in the chin sending it flipping back

Then Gai disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of me, and elbowed me in the chest knocking me back and to the ground, where I rolled to my feet

The only thing that kept Gai from attacking again were my clones which ran in from all sides

Gai stared ducking and dodging attack after attack with his sheer speed and agility, and he went down as low as possible and spun around sweep kicking at the clones "Leaf Whirlwind!" he called out, as he tripped my clones and knocked them into the air, before jumping up to the same height, and he spun around again kicking each one as he did so and sent them flying to the ground and rolling

"Crackers…" I cursed, before forming hand signs "Wood Style: VINE ENSNARE!" Vines from out of nowhere came up and tied Gai.

I then formed more hand signs "Metal Style: SILVER FIST" I shouted and my right hand turned to a pure silver chrome like metal and I dashed at Gai and slammed the fist into his chest and seconds later I had the vines release him and the momentum sent him flying into a tree, but just then he vanished in a cloud of smoke and a log fell to the ground

"uh oohhh" I said and I turned to my right barely in time to see Gai as he landed a solid knee to my gut, knocking the wind out of my lungs and it send me into the tree, back first and I slid down, and just as Gai appeared in front of me with his fist reared back he swung it down, and I tensed up in reflex.

"TIME!" The Hokage called out, and Gai stopped his fist inches from my gut, the second the Hokage finished the word

"phew…" I sighed. I then made a mental note to figure out how to do jutsus without using handsigns.

"Good job… almost had me" Gai said

"Thanks" I said

Iruka, who was watching the whole thing looked over my clones amazed. Not only were they still there but they were bleeding.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I read on the Shadow Clone Jutsu and improved it. Not only can they can still be here and bleed, but they only disappear when I dismiss them. Like this." With those words, and a snap of my fingers the clones were gone. "Will that be all"  
I asked.

"Yes that would be all." said the Hokage as he tossed me my prize: A Hidden Leaf Headband. "You are now a ninja."

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama!" I said with tears of joy as I tied the headband on.

"You will need to wait till we are sure your classmates can be able to pass as well. Then you'll all be sorted into your teams." said Iruka. I smirked on the inside knowing that I gave Naruto a copy of the Shadow Clone Jutsu Scroll. With it he can get his headband for sure.

"No sweat. I'll just do a walkabout till Naruto's test is over. UP OVER AND GONE!" With those words, I zoomed off to find a certain medic nin who is destined to be the 5th Hokage so I can make her a mother figure for us. Or find clues to what happened to Kushina. 4 days later Naruto came back into our house to find me on the red easy chair I brought for the living room.

"Where have you been? you missed the exam!" he said. I shook my head and tied my headband on.

"Nope, Hokage-Sama had a different one for me and allowed me to take it early. I just used the time I needed to wait for you to take a walkabout. So how did you do? Did you study that scroll I gave you?" I asked.

"You bet I did!" said Naruto as he got out his headband and tied it on.

"That's my bro!" I said as I power slammed him.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it'll be a while before they figure out who gets to be in which team. Did the others make it?" I asked. Naruto nodded and I started to think. "Then that means it's a good time to celebrate. Get the others over here while I get the place ready. Once that's done we're going to party!" Naruto nodded and we prepared for the big time celebration.

* * *

To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	3. The joys of teaching

Sorry for the long wait but it's hard coming up with new stuff. Well on to the next part of The Fox and the Comet.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

* * *

5 days has past since my class has got their headbands and I don't think my party is gonna leave anyone's minds. Just think of the one I'll make after the teamwork tests. I thought long and hard as I took a walk after showing up to have my picture taken for a book of some kind in Hidden Leaf. I used a salute in front of a flag I made, an American flag with the village symbol on it. The Hokage was confused by it but he let it slide. I told Naruto to do the same thing for his. Putting on my red Oakley Sunglasses I set out in my trademark speed to Hinata's house for her weekly lessons. Once at the Hyuga estate the guards saw me and greeted me.

"Oh hello Ryu. Hinata-sama is at the playground you made at the courtyard." one guard said.

"Thanks." I said preparing to walk past. "Where's Hiashi?"

"Over by the fireplace at the living room. Lady Hitome's out shopping." said the guard.

"OK thanks again." I said as I went inside. first I went to the living room.

"You know when I heard that sonic boom, I'd knew you come calling." said Hiashi.

"You know me. Lord Hiashi, I always like attention." I said taking the chair next to him.

"Taking Hinata bandit hunting today?" asked Hiashi.

"Yep. It's always a great way to build up confidence. You know I always step in if things get too hairy." I said taking out a roast stick, putting a hot dog on the end and using the fire to cook it. "Want one?"

"No that's alright. You've already have left enough leftovers when you cooked for us last time you and your brother came to have

dinner with us." chuckled Hiashi. "After all these years it still amazes me with your skills."

"I'm the 2nd generation Blue Comet remember?" I asked.

"I know, old jungle saying: The Blue Comet is skilled in many aspects in and out of the battle zone." said Hiashi.

"No matter what the age." I said finishing the quote while putting my cooked hot dog on a bun, putting on some squirt-on cheese and eating it.

"Last meeting I had with the Hokage, he said you picked the name for his grandson." said Hiashi.

"Well he wanted to repay me after I gave him the scroll on my Perfect Clone Jutsu to help him with his paperwork." I said.

"The same technique you taught my brother?" asked Hiashi.

"Well the one I taught him had a booby trap attached to it to give those Hidden Cloud jerks a lesson. The caged bird seal was the trigger." I said taking out a scroll. "Which reminds me. I designed a better seal for the branch members. It'll

still seal away those eyes when they pass on, but it won't make brain damage. It goes on the arm. I advise you use it on the loyal ones. Your brother and Neji fit well there." Hiashi unrolled the scroll, it was the Yin Yang symbol with the Kanji for seal in the middle of it.

"Bless your little heart. First that potion you made saved my wife can be okay after she had Hanabi, helping out my brother, now helping me unite my family." said Hiashi with tears in his eyes.

"With the way Hinata feels about Naruto, we could turn out to be family one of these days." I said in a matter of fact way.

"I know. Ever since you came here and made yourself an Uzumaki you worked hard to make sure no one saw him as the Kyuubi. You even made sure it wasn't her fault for attacking the village." said Hiashi.

"That honor goes to a certain Snake Sanin killing her kits, framing the village by wearing the headband and sending her in a bloodlust. She and the first Blue Comet was a great team. Together me and Naruto'll make sure that tradition goes on." I said.

"You and your ways of making points." chuckled Hiashi.

"Well, I'd better get Hinata and start the hunt. Somewhere there is a crime happening. Catch you later."

I said heading for the playground. Hinata was on a swing when I showed up. "Been waiting long?" I asked.

"Big Brother!" squealed Hinata as she ran to hug me. Since she wants to marry Naruto thus making us in-laws it's only suiting she calls me that. "I thought you forgot our trip."

"As if! You know me better then that!" I said in disgust. "Since you made the grade, I got you a few gifts." With that, I got out a midnight blue dress out of a sub space pocket I made. It was better then those sealing scrolls. No reason to waste blood.

"That dress is the same color as the jumpsuits you and Naruto wear." said Hinata. I chuckled. Naruto took to wearing my choice of outfit just to copy me. Least it got him out of that orange.

"Yep. Let's see how it looks on you." I said getting out a changing screen. "Try it on." Hinata got behind the screen to change.

"I'm waiting." I said after a while. Hinata came out wearing the dress. It fit her like a glove. "Great! Now for the finishing touches!" I said getting out a midnight blue jacket and crimson red boots. Hinata put them on. "I think we found your look." I said.

"I'm not so sure about this." said Hinata blushing.

"Sometimes Hinata girls ninjas use their looks to catch their male enemies off guard. That old look wasn't cutting it." I said.

"If you say so." said Hinata. I got out a vile.

"Now for your next present. This potion can change your eye color. You can still use your Byakugan, but this will make sure you have pupils. Thus giving you the element of surprise." I told her Hinata drank it and her eyes took a normal style with a beautiful shade of purple. "1 last touch." I said taking her headband from around her neck and ting it in her hair like Sakura's since I made sure her hair's as long as Sakura's after she was forced to cut it. I then placed a keyboard shaped medallion around her neck. "Perfect. Metal Style: HYPER MIRROR!"

"Wow!" said Hinata as she looked at the mirror I made. "Is that really me?"

"Ether that or a dark haired Tsunade. But I'm sure it's you." I joked causing Hinata to glomp me again.

"Thank you so much big brother. I love it!" she said.

"No big. Now what say we give some bandits a lesson on manners, Comet Style?" I asked getting a nod in return.

"Alright boys, that was a good score!" a bandit said to his crew at the outskirts of the village.

"This is the best caravan we've ever robbed boss." said the 2nd bandit.

"Yeah boss, we could retire in style." said the 3rd bandit.

"Say boss, what are you going to do with your share?" asked the 4th bandit.

"I'll tell ya." said the lead bandit.

"Give up and turn yourself in." I said from the shadows nearby.

"Give up and turn myself--HEY! WHO SAID THAT?" shouted the lead bandit befor I appeared.

"Hey look boss a Genin." said the 5th bandit.

"Hmm. 13 Chunin from the Hidden Mist Village. Nuke-Nins I take it. And dumb ones too." I said as Hinata appeared.

"Didn't you once say that all bandits are dumb?" she asked.

"True. It's just that these guys have no sense whatsoever. They don't even have fashion sense." I said making her laugh.

"How dare you tease the Rose Racketeers! Who are you?" asked the lead bandit.

"The name's Ryu Uzumaki. I am the 2nd generation Blue Comet." I said making the bandits laugh.

"That fairy tale? There's no such thing!" laughed the lead bandit. "Get them boys!"

"You take the ones on the right Hinata, I'll get the left." I said taking off in a burst of speed.

"Huh? where did he go?" asked the 3rd bandit.

"Fire Style: PYRO DARTS!" I cried throwing darts made of fire at them. "That answer you question boys, or do you need your brains looked at?"

"LET'S GET HIM BOYS" cried the 4th bandit as he and his buddies tried to get me with their kunais and water jutsus.

"Is that all? I haven't even broken a sweat yet." I said leaning against a tree.

"Let's try attacking from higher ground. Everyone up that tree!" ordered the 7th bandit.

"Bad idea." I said watching them climb. "Wood Style: DANCING TREE!" I cried placing my hand on the tree they were on, making it shake and throw them to the ground. "Wood Style: VINE ENSNARE!" I then tied them up with vines. I then took them and dragged them to where Hinata was. Who was creaming her half with her Gentle Fist Style and her Water Jutsus. I found out Water was her chakra nature the year before and give a copy of my Water Jutsu scroll.

Hinata slammed a palm into the pelvis of one of the bandits causing him to bend over to her height where she slammed a palm into his chest and then his face sending him down

She then rolled out of the way of a sloppy tackle by one of the bandits before she hopped to her feet and slammed her palm down on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him to an unconscious state.

She got blind sided by a much less sloppier bandit and his fist sent her down

"come on Hinata, you have 360 vision don't focus on one spot!!" I shouted

She pushed her self to her feet as the bandit threw another punch but she tilted her upper body to the left avoiding it barely before pushing her legs to lunge at him to slam a palm in his gut, sending him sliding on the ground, knocked out cold

Another bandit ran up behind her and she quickly whirled around and slammed a palm in his gut then his chest and then again in the gut in a quick blur, knocking the bandit down,

Then one last bandit ran up behind her and she dropped to her gut and pushed the ground with her arms to slide under his feet before jumping up and slamming a palm in the back of his neck sending him face first to the ground.

"Nice." I said.

"I had a good teacher. Too bad the leader got away." said Hinata. Scout let out a screech.

"Not for long. Scout, think you can find him?" I asked my eagle. Scout screeched again and took to the air. "SIGHT SHARE!" I cried making both Scout's and my eyes glow. With this technique I was seeing through his eyes. "He's about 20 feet southwest. And it looks like he's having a heart attack." I snickered.

"What should we do now?" asked Hinata.

"Leave him to me." I said running off to him.

"H-how can this happen? T-they was just Genin! T-they can't be human!" stammered the lead bandit.

"Oh but we are." I said appearing 10 feet away from him while giving him a glare that could make a certain dark knight proud.

"S-stay away from me!" stammered the bandit taking out a sword. I took out mine. My sword is the same type of sword Kenshin uses only the handle and holder was dark red and if I channel my chakra to the blade I can make it change sides. An hour long kenjutsu match started and ended with me knocking the bandit's sword away.

"You will pay for this outrage!" he declared while I put my sword away. I then made a fist with my right hand and channeled my chakra to it.

"Tell that to the friends you make in person!" I said in a eerie voice while punching his right cheek. It now had the same image I had on the back of my right hand, a person being struck down by a blue comet.

"I'll get you for that!" said the bandit making hand signs but couldn't perform a jutsu.

"Don't waste you time. The fighting part of your chakra is sealed. And only I can unseal it." I said grabbing him. After turning him and his crew in we headed back to my house so Hinata can ask Naruto out on a date.

"Hey bro! I made this new friend and he asked to meet you and-- WOAH! HINATA IS THAT YOU?" asked Naruto when we came in. Hinata blushed but nodded.

"Amazing how girls bloom like that don't you think Naruto?" I asked.

"I'll say Hina-chan, you look really pretty." said Naruto making Hinata blush and faint. I sighed and threw a small scroll at her. it disappeared when it touched her making her wake up.

"N-Naruto, would you like to see a m-movie tonight?" she managed out.

"Sure I would love too." said Naruto.

"Why not go on a boat ride after it?" I asked.

"That's a neat idea bro." said Naruto. I smirked. The plans I have for that.

"So Naruto, who's he?" I asked pointing to a certain little boy I didn't need to think twice on who it is.

"Oh that's Tai. He's the Hokage's grandson and a new friend." Tai grumbled thinking I'd call him Honored Grandson as I bent down to his level.

"Is that so? Nice to meet you rookie. I advised that name of yours when you was still in your mom's tummy." I said ruffling his hair.

"You did?" asked Tai. I nodded and sat down on my favorite red rocking recliner allowing him to sit on my lap. "Naruto taught me his Sexy no Jutsu."

"Vega Omega Naruto, did you have to teach him THAT?" I asked.

"Well he asked me to." said Naruto. I sweat-dropped.

"Well I think I'd better teach him something more useful." I said. "Listen up kiddo, from now on you're under my wing. After classes you report here for advanced training. When I'm out on missions you practice on scrolls I'll be leaving you. If my bro thinks you're worth training then you must have potential. But I won't go easy. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes sir! I had enough easy anyway sir!" said Tai. I checked the clock.

"Okay. Naruto, Hinata. Your movie starts in 10 minutes. Better get going if you want good seats." I said sending them off.

Once they left I started to teach Tai tree climbing.

* * *

Another part done. I know I'm rushing things but I'm out of ideas here. Don't forget to review. To those with Wings, fly to your dreams.


End file.
